Twining
by Creeply
Summary: Watching some of the older episodes and thought I should write this. Brittany stumbles upon a family secret that changes her family dynamic forever! Hard lemons, hard Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read and review, warning, lemons, incest, pregnancy, harem and a bunch of other stuff. Unconnected to any of my other stories. Been watching some of the older cartoons and wondered why this concept has never been done. So I did it. It is as simple as that.**

"YEAH WELL FUCK YOU!" Brittany shouted into her phone before hanging up and falling back onto the bedroom couch. She covered her face and screamed into a pillow. Why did life suck? Why was everything so hard? Why did nothing go right for her?

Okay admittedly her life was pretty badass. She was rich, a former pop sensation whose records were still being sold. She had two lovely children (Alvin Jr. nicknamed AJ and Al Jr nicknamed Al. Guess who picked the names while she was high on pain killers from the birth?) a great home, and she didn't really need to work thanks to wise business investments in her youth.

But there was always something rotten in any good apple. And in this case it was her no good husband Alvin. The guy worked all the time! Sure it gave her ample spending money to burn, but he also would ditch her at big conventions, traveled all the time and she was certain that he was having an affair with someone or other. She was dissatisfied, not just with her life but with her love life. She hadn't been fucked since the boys had been born around seventeen years ago.

Of course the two were too immature to really act like seventeen year olds. They mostly just goofed off or talked about hot girls that they knew or were dating. She would have been disgusted if she had any control over the two of them.  
She was especially angry at Alvin tonight because the two of them were supposed to be going out to the movies tonight. A small stupid date but a date nevertheless. Now she was stuck inside.

She sighed and got out of her fancy heels and long red dress, she went to the laundry basket in the corner and took out a pink bathrobe. She frowned. It was too small, obviously it shrunk in the wash. She held it up to her body and frowned. It would expose most of her ass and a bit of her cunny. That was obnoxious. But she was too beautiful for her own good. No crows feet, no gray hairs, her skin had no folds and nothing on her sagged. IF anything she looked even more beautiful after her pregnancy and motherhood.

Now if only her no good husband could see that. She slipped the still warm pink bathrobe on. She could still watch a streaming movie on the television set and make some popcorn.  
She walked downstairs going past her sons bedroom. There was movement inside, clearly they were talking about something. What she had no idea. They would spend days in there at a time. She tended to ignore it. She got downstairs and got out the vintage nineties popcorn maker. She studied it for a few seconds before swearing. She had no idea how to work this.

She looked it up and down before a lightbulb went off. She would just as AJ and AL! The little clones would know how to do it. They were good with tech stuff. She walked upstairs again and debated whether or not she should slip on some panties or something. After all her ass was pretty much hanging out in the air. She brushed the thought off. After all it wouldn't be the first time that the boys had seen their mature mothers ass. Plus it would just be for a few minutes, she doubted that anything major would happen in that short amount of time.

There was a rhythmic sound coming from inside their bedroom. She decided to just go in. She wanted popcorn, popcorn was a good way to distract someone from sadness of their low account husband.  
"Boys I need your-" She said before gasping at the sight that greeted her.

Her sons AJ and AL were standing in the middle of their room ass naked and holding each others cocks. They had a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths together as they had just pulled apart to stare at their mother with wide frightened eyes. They looked at each other and then back towards their mother. Knowing that they were busted. Totally and completely busted. There was no explaining why they were naked and making out, and why they were still holding onto the other ones cock.

If they had let go of the other and jumped away they might have a chance to explain the entire situation rationally to their mother. But right then and there there was absolutely no going back. There would be no way of explaining this all away.  
"Mom it is not what it looks like I swear." Aj said quickly raising his hand. Ironically enough keeping the other firmly on his twins cock.  
"Oh? Then what does it look like?" She said, her hand was clenching her breast and squeezing it. Hard enough to make her entire body ache. Ache with desire, ache with need, ache with the needs of a woman.  
"I..well..."Aj said as he looked his mother up and down. He had never noticed until he was completely and utterly consumed by lust but his mother was pretty damn hot. Obviously hotter then any of the girls that they went to school with, she had the hair of a porn star, the skin of a model and the tits and hips of a prime piece of breeding meat. A really attractive sow. That was what she was to him right then and there.

"We're not gay. We were just practicing." Aj said again as he held up his other hand from his brothers still erect cock. It was a very big cock. Brittany noticed that their cocks were actually huge. She had no idea where they got it from, they were mind breakingly large. With red angry tips that seemed to blink at her. Inviting her over. They were singing a sirens song to her. Telling her to come on over and suck and kiss her sons two large dicks. What was even better was the size and girth of their testicles directly underneath the two long thick shafts, they were the size of softballs, they even looked to have the stitches on them too. She had never seen cock and balls that large.

"Just practicing? Not gay?" She said as she leaned forwards, her arms crossed over her ample motherly bosom. Her ass sticking out of the bathrobe entirely now. It bounced a little with each sudden jerky movement. The boys obviously noticed, they also noticed the sweet aroma wafting off of her cunt. It was the smell of a bitch who was ready to be taken by a willing stud...or in this case a couple of horny as hell teenage studs.

"Prove it then." She said as she dropped the robe entirely on their carpet and exposed her beautiful fully developed body to the two horn dogs. Their eyes popped and they began to drool in anticipation. Their mother standing in all of her naked glory before them. She turned and casually skipped from the room. Actually skipped.

Well who would be able to say no to that?

The two brothers ran through the house until they reached her bedroom. She was laying across the bed and held out a hand as they entered. A warning, but also an invitation.  
"Don't just jump in. If you two are really straight then you know how to please a woman." She said spreading her legs. She should stop this before it went too far. She didn't want to accidentally traumatize her sons. But on the other hand they were so sexy! And she was so lonely! And so horny! And they were literally right there!

AJ decided that he would put his tongue to good use and began licking his mother snatch. He walked over to where she lay and opened her legs for her son. He dropped down and eagerly pushed them even wider so that he could get perfect access to it. She squeaked, she had not done a split in a long time and being forced to do one right here and now was a little scary. But she was also proud that she was flexible enough to actually pull one off. She was pretty awesome that way.

AJ began to lick at his mothers cunt with rapture. It tasted amazing. If he knew that she tasted this good well he would have actually tasted her whenever he stood over her at night. He did at times come into his mother and fathers bedroom and stood over their bed admiring her body through the thin form fitting sheets. He should have done something to her then, but his patience paid off and now look at him! Nose deep in his mothers cunt! He hadn't been there since he was born! It smelt safe, like home. He had finally returned home.

His twin moved to their mothers mouth and kissed her roughly. Brittany's eyes widened when he unabashedly slipped his tongue in. Completely and utterly at ease with taking control of the situation. He was really great at kissing too. She had not been kissed that passionately for years. And even better she was close. Just a few minutes into getting kissed and eaten out and she was ready to make a royal mess all across her baby boys face.

She screeched into Al's mouth and shuddered into AJ's. AJ sat up and smirked at his mother and twin before making a kissy face. AL leaned over and kissed AJ on the lips, just like they always practiced. He hovered some of his mothers juices up and then moved to her lips again. Brittany had never tasted herself before, she could get addicted to woman cum if she wasn't careful. Or at least second hand woman cum. Straight from her lovely sons mouths.

She shuddered before she crawled across the bed raising her ass high in the air.  
"I've always wanted to get double plowed. Will you boys be nice to your mommy and give her a good fucking?" The two exchanged a glance, they had power now, if they stepped away right now she might go nuts and kill them. Or even better she could go mad with lust and desire solely for them.  
"What's the matter?" She said concerned and her ass clenched in excitement and fear, they weren't backing out now were they? They had surely come too far for that right? "You two pussies?" She snapped at them.

"Raise our allowance." AJ said simply.  
"WHAT?" Brittany said, her face flushed purple with desire and rage, were they trying to blackmail her?  
"And car privileges." AJ added his voice snarky with control. Brittany groaned in disappointment before she nodded.  
"FINE! NOW FUCK ME!"  
"Well you asked for it." AJ said as he stood up and slipped into his mothers asshole. She breathed deeply when she realized that she should have been more specific. She had just planed to suck one of them off. But it appeared her twin sons had other plans. She had never done anal...well not since college...and she was a little tight back there and definitely going to be sore.

AL slipped beneath his mother and lined his cock up with her pussy.  
"Uh...AJ darling?" She said shakily "Please don't do anything we will regret later okay honey? Mommy can just suck your cooooooCCCCCKKKKKK!" She screeched as he launched himself forward and impaled her. She fell forwards and was impaled on her other sons dick. Her ass screamed in pain and her pussy burned with sweet sweet awe. She attempted to move, but within moments she was being dominated in both holes by her big licked sons. Their balls would at time clack together as if they were highfiving.

Brittany flung her head back and screeched to the high heavens as her sons continued to relentlessly plow her. She had no control over the situation, she had no control over her children! And she loved it! Then it got even better. AL began to suckle on her breasts, sloppily, almost taking the entire boob into his mouth and biting down on it. AJ gave her ass an appreciative spank, as if to say thanks for all of the great sex that you are giving us.

She didn't know if they were virgins or not and frankly she did not care. They were too incredible for words. If they had been trained to do this she didn't care, if they were just naturally good well she certainly had no complaints! She wondered absentmindedly, the way that you wonder absentmindedly when you are in the middle of a really good fuck, whether or not she could make this a daily occurrence.

She felt her orgasm crest and exploded across her. She shuddered and cam sticky around her little boys dick. Her ass clenched down on AJ's cock and he exploded deep inside of her ass while AL dominated her pussy. She sighed and collapsed. Her ass and pussy absolutely oozing fresh delicious brand new, freshly made boy cum.

Brittany sighed completely and utterly satisfied. She had never felt so loved before! Her sons nuzzled up next to her and smiled up at her, their leftovers swimming eagerly inside of her. She yawned, utterly exhausted.  
"Night loves. Thank you. I needed that." She said as she plopped right off to sleep, her sons right behind her. But not before they of course high fives. They had snagged the ultimate piece of tail! Their own hot as balls mother! They were real little mother fuckers now.

* * *

Vinny walked through the front door. Strange that it was unlocked so late at night. But she wasn't complaining she enjoyed breaking into places. It made her feel alive. And visiting her beloved daughter in law and grandsons would be a fun distraction for her. She was a tad disappointed that her son wasn't going to be around, but she had long since accepted the general lousiness of her children. She had hope for her four grandchildren though. Although she was pretty young to be a grandmother, not even forty and all. But wasn't that just how it went?

She froze and sniffed. Something was off. Something was different in the house...she then knew what it was. It was sex. Someone had been fucking in the house. She followed it like a hound dog. She froze in the hallway on the second floor beside the master bedroom. She paused and pushed it open.

She didn't know what she walked into, but then she knew what it was. She licked her lips at the sleeping Brittany and the twins. A devious plan was growing in her mind. And she knew exactly what she wanted to do. She grinned and wandered in, hoping beyond hope that Brittany still had some sexy leather stuff lying around.

 **Read and review. Would greatly appreciate it. Next chapter will be up soon. These might be a little shorter then my usual stuff, because...just because...**

 **Wish that some of my other stories would get more reviews, but that's cause I am an ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to read and review as that will get more out faster. Just a note that this is based on some of the older cartoons, and that they are all human in this. So keep that in mind when reading. Incoming incest, pregnancy, dom and sub, mind break, underage? and maybe lactation. Heavy lemon/smut/sex coming up. Enjoy.**

Brittany had not expected to wake up handcuffed to her bed. She had hoped that she would wake up in a bed with her two massive licked sons already kissing at her body. But nope here she was chained to a bed, in what she knew was very sexy underwear. She hoped that this was at least some sort of very sexy present that the two of them had planned for her.

"Well? What's happening now?" She said cockily into the darkness. Stepping out of the darkness in a leather dominatrix apron with her tits spilling out of the top was Brittany's mother in law Vinny. She had her brown chestnut colored hair in it's typical tight bun, her glasses were off so that Brittany could see the cold calculating hunger in them. Her brown nipples were sprouting out of her large tanned tits, they were the size of melons, almost twice the size of Brittany's. But dwarfed by her little sister Jeanette. The apron was made out of black leather and had a strap to it that went around Vinny's bare back. Her two large motherly ass cheeks were exposed to the warm slightly smelly bedroom air.

"Vinny?" Brittany said in confusion as she struggled against her bonds, becoming aware of the woman's riding crop. "What are you wearing?"  
"Have you seen yourself?" Vinny said gesturing to Brittany's own attire. Pink lacy bra and panties that had a heart shaped hole cut in so that her cunt was exposed to the night.

"Did you dress me up? What is going-" Brittany was cut off by Vinny's hand going over her mouth.  
"You talk when I say you talk, okay slave?" Brittany began to blush and fume in anger. Slave? Who did this lady think she was? She then realized that Vinny head all the cards, and a pretty impressive whip too. So she might want to go along with her for now.  
"It has come to my attention that you are fucking your sons. My grandsons." Vinny said simply as she walked around the bed and deftly reached down with one hand to unclasp Brittany's bra. It just goes to show that only a woman can know another woman body.

Brittany nodded, knowing she still wasn't allowed to talk.  
"Now how should I react to this? Call Alvin? The police? Or maybe...just maybe..."Vinny leaned down and took one of Brittany's younger, longer, more sensitive nipples in-between her fingers and began to casually roll it one way and then another. Brining it to full hardness and awakening a primal desire to fuck deep within the woman and mother of two. It hurt a little, but pleasure was mixed with the pain, a lot of pleasure, a lot of it, the pain gave a nice little spice to it. It made Brittany feel more alive.  
"I could always join in."

"Okay I'm game." Brittany said bluntly as Vinny stood above her and slapped the riding crop in one hand. The older woman paused and quirked a confused eyebrow before looking at the mother in embarrassment.  
"I...uh...ahem...what what was that?"  
"I said that I am totally down with doing whatever sick shit you want to do. I've already fucked my sons, you think that I am not prepared to go one hundred percent on this thing? Hell I would love to share those little fuckers with you. Come on, join the harem. I already got double teamed by them I am more or less up for anything that you want." Brittany said with a shrug. Or as much of one that the handcuffs would allow.

"Okay...whoa I did not expect it to be this easy." Vinny said as she disappointedly dropped the crop onto the bed and looked down at the still very horny mother. "I suppose that I am now the alpha of an incest sex harem then."

"Now who said that you got to be the alpha? I wanted to be the alpha!" Brittany said in annoyance and glowered at her mother in law. Vinny smiled, there was the spirit that she wanted to break and bend to her will. Vinny brought the crop down sharply against Brittany's tummy and left a red welt. She then slid it across the gasping woman's leaking pussy lips.

"I don't think you understand. I am the one in power right now. I hold everything. And you hold nothing. I am in charge. I get to decide what we are going to do next. Do you get that?" Brittany frowned before pouting.  
"I don't think I want to do this now."  
"Do it or else I tell Alvin everything." Vinny threatened.  
"Do it, the wimp won't do anything." Brittany said confidently.  
"I'll lick your snatch just to the point of orgasm and then leave you, so that you are constantly excited but never actually cum." Vinny said with a smile at the fear that brought up in Brittany's eyes. She had just returned to getting the ever loving God fucked out of her! She couldn't go back to cold latex dildo's in her snatch! She couldn't go back to quick teasing! She needed cocks! And tongues! And butts! And her mother in laws tongue in her cunt!

"Okay." Brittany said with a sigh. "You can be the alpha."  
"Good."  
"But I am going to try and take over for you the first chance that I get." Vinny grinned and cupped the girls cheeks in her hands and kissed her hard on the lips. Brittany's tongue swirled out and licked at the woman own cheeks and tongue eagerly.

"Just what I wanted."

* * *

"This is weird. This is weird right?" AJ said to his brother. Al nodded from where he was handcuffed to his own bed. They were in a large blank room, the only ornaments was their beds, they were sitting on the sheet less beds naked. Technically they were chained to them with their dicks sticking up jauntily into the air. About the same size, their massive balls were pressed up against the beds. Both had tried to escape their bonds until they became too tired and just relaxed, and remembered there fun that they had with their mother. God that had been good and hot!

The two of them had been secretly thinking of ways to seduce their mother for years and now that it happened they had no intentions of letting the little slut go.

"Ah well I suppose that we could just hang out until something actually happens."  
"Or you could fuck the shit out of these two horny pretty and might I just say very sexy woman?"

"Whoa." AJ said as he looked at the two woman who had just come into the room. It was his mother...and his grandmother! What the actual hell! Sure his grandmother and mother were insanely sexy, but he had never actually expected for this scenario to come up. Or at the very least for the roles to be reversed. He couldn't entirely complain though, his grandmothers tits were larger then life, so was his moms. His grandmother Vinny was not even really considered a grandmother, she was too young to be a grandmother, his parents had him when they were in like high school or something.

As had his grandmother, which meant that everyone in the room were all around a decade and a half in age difference.

"I think that would be pretty awesome." AJ said and his eyes widened as Vinny moved so that she was in front of his brother. Pulling Brittany alone so that they were leaning over Al. They swung their hips the entire time and then bent over, Brittany's thong rode up her ass crack until it was almost cutting off the circulation. Brittany looked over her shoulder at AJ who was struggling against his bonds and looked at his mother in shock and anger.

"Hey what about me? Don't I get any sucky sucky?" He said in agitation.  
"No." Vinny said as she grabbed Brittany's lips and forced them back onto her sons dick. "You do what I say and I say you suck AL off first." Al bucked his hips upwards so that they speared through his mothers lips. She sucked on the tip like a lollipop while Vinny began to lick at the shaft, their saliva mixing together so that it became slick and sticky and easy for any cunt passage.

"Also I say no foreplay for you or for him." Vinny said to Brittany who pouted but nodded. AJ could not believe it, he had never seen her actually follow orders before. And from her mother in law no less! He had never seen her be cowed, or see Vinny be so controlling and dominant. It was actually super duper hot. He didn't even care that he wasn't getting fucked or sucked. This was a good show in and of itself.  
"I am down with that." He said his eyes widening as Vinny broke off and wandered over to him, her leather apron dropped to the floor with a thump. She exposed her cunt and tits to her grandson before she climbed atop him and sat on his face. His head cushioned between her thighs.

So AJ had one choice and one choice only. Eat the shit out of his grandmother or else drown in pussy. He began to lick and suck at her cunt, taking her slit into his mouth and diving his tongue as deeply as he could go. He had no other choice.

Eventaully it was clear that she had had enough.  
"Okay. Now Brittany let Al cum inside of you first, then you are allowed to cum. But not before. And AJ baby it is the exact opposite for you. No orgasm until I have at least two. Got it?"  
"Yes Granny."  
"That is such a silly thing to say! Call me Vinny. Or mistress."  
"Yes mistress Vinny."  
"Even better." Vinny speared herself on his immobile cock and began to ride him like a mad woman. Brittany was copying her mother in law and was desperate to keep up...but she knew that she would never be able to. Vinny had decades of devbauchereuos experience on her. All Brittany had was her cunt and tits and ass and these two boys that she was lucky enough to produce as viable offspring. And even better fucking offspring. And hopefully even better breeding offspring. The thought was in the back of her mind, but it was slowly gaining ground as she continued to ride her son. She swallowed the cum that she had kept of his in her mouth, nice and thick and salty. She had made sure not to spill a drop as she had been instructed. It gave her much needed protein and even better it gave her a boost in energy. A boost to be able to do anything and everything. Including holding back her orgasm!

Al took pity on his mother, she looked so sexy above him, he knew then and there that he loved her. He speared himself as deeply into her tight pistoling cunt as he could and cam all over her womb, turning her inner sanctuary as white as a snowstorm, his sperm went shooting out of him and latched onto her eggs with vigor. Determined, singleminded. Breed. Breed! BREED! That was their only thought.

"Please...please let me cum." AJ begged as he thrust into his grandmother he could not hold it any longer. He might burst!

"Fine." Vinny said. She then had her third and fourth orgasm! She gasped and flipped downwards her lips found his and began to lick and beg for entrance. He complied and cam inside of her. The two threw their heads back and screamed in joy and completion!  
"YES!" Vinny and AJ shouted to the heavens as his cock continued to slap into her. His balls contracted and forced even more cum into her overstuffed pussy. It was dribbling around his cock. Too much. She blinked tiredly. There was just too much of her beautiful grandson's (and brand new lover) cum inside of her.

"Now what?" AJ said as he relaxed in horny triumph. He had nothing to prove to anyone. He had made this woman orgasm so hard that he had knocked the bitchiness out of her! And hopefully knocked her up to boot. He had always wanted to see his grandmother and mother pregnant together. Maybe now he would finally get that wish. His cock in his grandmothers unprotected pussy spasmed again in the knowledge that it had done a fucking good job at fucking good. He had no idea that going bareback in his grandmother would be so great. Sure he knew that she was hot, almost as hot as his mother and aunts...but actually getting the chance to fuck her. Now that was a real dream come true. And he didn't want it to end. He wanted to go on fucking his mother and grandmother with his twin brother for the rest of his life.

"Now?" Brittany said as she relaxed her pussy around her baby boys cock. Al groaned out in bliss, she felt his cum swirling around her womb. So much fertile cum, so many strong swimmers, so many big healthy babies growing in her soon. She couldn't wait.  
"Now we sleep." And with that Brittany leaned her head down against AL's big broad and muscular chest and drifted off to sleep in her sons arms.  
"And then when we wake up, we pack up and then you two come home with mommy and granny to her brand new house where we can have all the sex that you two want for the rest of our lives."  
"Nice." AJ said as he fell asleep with his cock firmly plugging up his grandmothers unspeakably tight pussy. Keeping his cum tightly and safely caught in her pussy so that she would hopefully get pregnant as all shit.

 **Sorry if the lemon was a little short. Hopefully more will be up soon. Remember to read and review. Sorry if this was a little on the short side, just wanted to get this out for the next few chapters. Please review. Also any suggestions for any of my stories that should get a follow up PM me with what it should be, that would be super cool.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long to actually update. Please read and review. This is based around the 80's tv show. They are human. Warning smut/lemon/sex/incest/lactation/underage?/pregnancy/mind break. Any suggestions for further stories I am willing to hear them. Never ever really saw a story like this so I made this. It would be radical to see more harem stories in this fandom though. Hint. Hint.**

Brittany rolled over onto her tummy and looked at where her two beautiful lovely big cock wielding boys were running around pretending to fight with sticks. She sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Boys." She said to her lover and fellow sun bather Vinny. Vinny chuckled and waved her hand.  
"Tell me about it. I had three. How many are you hopping for?" She said as she got onto her side, her bikini top was undone and remained where her tits had been laying down. Brittany unabashedly stared at the more mature woman's larger breasts. Vinny had complained that they were a bit more tender and asked her three lovers not to suck and yank on them as often when they were making love or fucking. She said that was a sign that she was definitely pregnant. Ever since that joyous revelation Brittany had felt a few phantom pains around her cunt and breasts, as if she was already pregnant again.

"I am really hoping for a daughter this time around. I have two boys whenever I want...so why should I risk it with another?"  
"Only the one?" Vinny said with a smirk "I am going to be disappointed if their fertile cum doesn't give me at least four."  
"Oh my. I can't imagine giving birth four times in a row, I can deal with two, just barely...but four?"  
"It can't be any worse then three." Vinny said waving her off. The woman then turned to her phone and picked it up and quirked an eyebrow before smiling darkly. Brittany knew that smile, it was the smile that her lover got before she decided to go on a fucking spree. And after all of the work last night Brittany did not know if she was ready yet.

What Vinny said next though shocked her.  
"You have family at the front gate."

Ever since Brittany divorced Alvin they had received a massive pay off from the proceedings. Brittany received four fifths of everything along with monthly alimony checks, and on top of that she had received full custody of the boys. That meant that she was rich, was going to remain rich off of Alvin's hard work, and got to fuck her sons completely guilt free. She had moved in with Vinny because she had a nice little mansion in the woods that she lived in all alone. They spent most of the money fixing it up so that they could all live in it comfortably with any new arrivals (Which was to be expected with how much cum the boys produced in an hour) And extra rooms in case they had any other desires.

They also installed a fence and a guest gate that stopped anyone that they didn't want to see. And also Vinny had a new phone that controlled the entire compound. Even the animal barn and a few cameras surrounding her vegetable garden.

"Visitors?" Brittany said in confusion as she sat up and put her bikini top back on. She adjusted her boobs, they were already starting to swell, she would have to do a pregnancy test soon just to be certain. She really hoped that she was. That would be so incredibly hot. Getting pregnant from her own sons.

"Your sisters are here." Brittany shot right up and grabbed a thin beach wrap and put it around herself. She began walking to the front of the house with Vinny following after her. Vinny took her hand in one of hers their rings clicking together. They each had a single golden ring. Although they couldn't marry legally they could at least pretend. Really why wasn't polygamy legal? Cousin marriage was legal, so why couldn't Brittany marry who ever she liked? Even if it was three people and two of them were her sons.

The world was really unfair.

Stepping out of a small car was Jeanette and Eleanor and their two daughters Jessica and Marcy. The cousins waved to each other. Brittany had to take a deep breathe. She forgot how hot her sisters were. Dear god when did she become such a lecherous pervert? Well she had already gotten relentlessly fucked by her sons, why stop there? She could ogle her little sisters all she wanted. And she did so. Her eyes roamed over Eleanor and Jeanette's forms hungrily.

Eleanor had the largest hips out of the three of them. Perfect to support her large thighs and ass. She had a bit of a peach shape to her, but that didn't mean she was flat chested. She had a good couple of handfuls. She could never find a bra that fit her so she was lucky that she had perky boobs, or else she would look rather embarrassing.

If it was difficult for Eleanor to find a bra that actually fit her then it was impossible for Jeanette, after all she had the largest breasts out of the three of them. The best that she could do was wear a couple of patches over her nipples and hope the overly long pieces of pleasure did not become aroused enough to pop them off. It was as if she had two cow udders attached to her chest. She still towered over the two other sisters with legs that went on for days.

Jeanette still wore her glasses and hair bun, but her hair was much longer and darker then her childhood. She also changed to light blue dresses, they were form fitting thanks to her breasts. Eleanor had her hair in a blonde ponytail that went over one shoulder. She preferred skirts since it was the only way that she could possibly wear pants. Her hips were too wide for hips so she had to rely on tank tops and skirts.

Their daughters were older and younger then AJ and Al. Jessica was Jeanette's she took after her mother in shyness, silence and enjoyment of literature, she wore her hair in a similar bun and had thick glasses that she always had to push up her adorable button nose. She did not take after her mother when it came to her tits but she was slowly and steadily blossoming into a lovely young woman.

Marcy was more like her mother, short, golden hair in pigtails and also pretty thick hips, although hers were more similar to that of a squatter. She enjoyed working out and was also very good at making herself well known. She did not take no for an answer and was very strong headed. She was also physically strong enough to pick up her two boy cousins and swing them around in a tight circle.  
"AL! AJ!"  
"Hey Marcy." AJ choked out before she released him. He coughed a little before he winked suggestively at his other cousin.  
"Jessica. Aren't we looking cute today."  
Jessica giggled and pushed her glasses upwards. "Don't be weird AJ." She said before blushing and looking down.  
"Eleanor! Jeanette!" Brittany said with a smile and embraced her siblings before kissing them on either cheek. Not the way that a sister would greet them though, but the way that a lover would greet another.

Eleanor's face was firm but there was a bit of a blush there. She had not ben expecting that greeting.  
"Brittany. It has been a while." She seemed distracted and even a little angry.  
"Let's go have some iced tea and talk in the shade. This heat is making me sweat." Brittany said fanning herself. Vinny dropped behind so that she was walking with Jeanette who was looking nervously at the ground. She reached out and pinched her rear. Jeanette gasped, her face turning a flushed color and jumping a foot in the air. She looked at Vinny with wide frightened eyes. The way that her nipples were poking out of her top though told a different story. She looked Vinny up and down and felt a stirring deep within herself. She shook her head and looked away. She couldn't help but steal glances at the woman every few steps. Vinny blew her a kiss and wiggled her eyebrows and pointed at Eleanor's ass. She shot a thumbs up. Jeanette could not take anymore and looked back down.

They reached the patio and Vinny quickly ran inside and brought out some drinks that she set around the table. Jessica and Marcy took deep drinks and Vinny eagerly refilled them. Jeanette sipped at hers before she caught sight of Vinny's ass wiggling around and she had to take a deeper swig. She was a thirsty bitch. Eleanor chugged her's she needed all of her energy.

"I am going to be blunt. Why did you leave Alvin and what can be done to get you two back together?"  
"I found someone else that I prefer. And absolutely nothing." Brittany said offhandedly. Eleanor glared at her before she took another drink. The glass felt cool on her lips, and she had to admit that it tasted pretty good. Very invigorating.  
"Well you are going to bankrupt him at this rate. It is not right."  
"It just seemed out of the blue." Jeanette stuck in. She looked down when everyone glared at her. "Maybe we should also talk about this somewhere not around the children? I don't think that it is right to discuss all of this in front of them." She said desperately attempting to keep the order.

"The sons deserve to know that their mother is being selfish." Eleanor said with a tone of superiority in her voice. Brittany quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward, her tits leaning against the table. Eleanor looked downwards and coughed, one of Brittany's nipples had slipped out, and dear god why did it look so delicious? Why did it look so edible? Why did she want to slip it into her mouth and suckle like a small baby?

"Okay then. Here is the truth. This is the reason why I left Alvin. He had a tiny little dick. And my sons did not. So I fucked my sons, then I fucked Vinny. And now the four of us cannot go back. Because fucking is way too much fun." She said with a dark chuckle as she reached across the table and began to psychotically french kiss Vinny who purred and gave into it. Eleanor's mouth dropped open, Jeanette turned a dark red, Jessica began to sputter and Marcy let out a low

"Damn." The four of them, mothers and daughters a like then promptly fainted. Vinny popped herself off of Brittany, she was unsure if she would ever be able to use her lips again. but she would have to quickly because she needed to explain the situation.

"They're just asleep, they will wake up in ten minutes and they will be hornier then a for among bitches, so we had better get started." She stood up and picked up Marcus before turning to her eagerly awaiting sex slaves.  
"Well? Let's get this thing started."

* * *

Eleanor's eyes popped open and she sat up in the bed that she was in.  
"What the..what?" she said softly as her head seemed to was strange, as if her entire head was filled with cotton fluff. Why couldn't she think? What was the matter with her, it was like her entire body was covered in a delightful bit of pins and needles. Except it was feathers and hot scented oil. She rubbed her hands up and down her sides and hips, gently touching and caressing herself as she tried to get her mind back in order...she had to do something didn't she?

She then realized that she was ass naked and jumped up frightened. She looked around the room. There was no one else in there. Only her. She quickly went out into the hallway. It was hot in there, almost boiling. She took a step and felt her feet slide across shag carpeting, the touch of which caused her knees to feel weak. What was the matter with her? why did she feel so wobbly? why was her sex so wet?

She touched her cunt and groaned in happiness. An echoing groan reached her ears. She looked up and saw a speaker. Another groan and then some gasping came from it. She knew what it was...her daughter? Why was Marcus making such strange sounds? As if she was eating the most delicious piece of bacon in the world.

Eleanor began to run through the house looking for a door. She tried everyone that she came to only to find them locked.  
"No. No. No. This isn't possible. No." She said over and over again as she desperately searched. This had to be a bad dream. Just a bad dream. Then she remembered what her sister had said...

Sex? With her sons? why would she do that?

Eleanor saw the front door and quickly ran to it. She grasped the door handle and pulled with everything that she had. Her cunt slowly dribbling excitedly down her thigh. Why was she so horny? Was it the noise? The sounds of her daughters arousal? Her nipples ached and heaved with every breath that she took.

Eleanor stood by the front door pulling with all of her strength. It was locked. She gasped and pulled all the harder. Why was the house so hot? She felt as if her head was all muddled. She ran to the window and attempted to pull it open. She stopped when she saw the bike lock on it, keeping it closed.

"Noooooo." She groaned and stepped back digging her hands into her hair. "What do I do?"  
"Submit. Join us." Vinny's voice came through the house over the intercom. Eleanor looked upwards and saw a television screen descend from the ceiling. Vinny's face appeared on it. She was taking up the entire screen and smiling sternly.

"Just join us. You know that you want to."  
"Vinny what...what is this...please just let us talk and we can-"  
"Silence!" Vinny thundered her face turning a dark red. She then turned back to looking nurturing and motherly. "I put a few different aphrodisiacs into your meal, you can feel them working can't you? That is why your body feels so hot and eager and ready for some nice good old fashioned fucking. You can't hide it from me. I can tell just by looking at your little face."

Eleanor could. She looked down at her naked body. She could feel herself growing hotter and hotter. She was so horny! Why was she so horny?

"I mean look." Vinny pulled back from the screen and exposed the room that she was in. It was a playroom. Filled with sex toys. And comfortable blankets and mattresses. She gasped when she saw who was in there.

Her daughter. Marcy was on her hands and knees and sucking at AJ's cock. She was sharing her cousins cock with her other cousin. Sucking at AJ's shaft and her tongue glancing off of Jessica's. Their rears up in the air and shivering and clenching in joy.  
"That's right. Look at that little sluts face. She is so happy right now. And she want's her mommy to join her. Don't you baby?" Vinny said to her brand new sex slave. Marcy licked at AJ's cock before looking hungrily up at the naked Vinny.

"Yes. Oh Yes mistress! I want mommy to join me and fuck my cousins big massive dick. I know how she complains. AJ's dick is the best it is much better then daddies! Please mommy don't leave me all alone here and come and fuck AJ and Al's big dicks! Mistress Vinny and Brittany are so loving! You will love it here so much!"

Eleanor gasped again as her daughter deep throated the entire cock. It shouldn't have been possible! The cock was too big! Not even Eleanor who was utterly transfixed and turned on to all hell could have swallowed it all. And then AJ cam and splattered all of his cum into her daughters little pigtailed throat. Marcy sucked it all up eagerly.

"Join us Mommy. You will love it." Eleanor's hands were cupping her cunt, a finger and then two and then three diving deep into her cunt. She groaned as she felt an orgasm rising. She had to...she knew that she had to. She knew that she was no better then Brittany that if anything she was worse! She wanted to fuck her nephews! She wanted to fuck Vinny! And her niece! And her daughter! Dear god she wanted to sit on her daughters face for the rest of her life and feel how experienced and knowledgeable her little tongue is!

"Which room?" Eleanor said sufficiently cowed into obedience. Vinny grinned and gave her directions.  
"Third door on the left, down the hall and it is the red door. And Eleanor? You shall refer to me either as Mistress or as Vinny or as both. We are no longer equals I am your superior. Say it back."  
"You are my superior. We were never equals." She said softly. Vinny grinned widely and stretched her nipple out. There was a ring in it and Eleanor wondered if it would feel just as amazing in her own thick nipples.  
"Good. Now hurry."

Eleanor ran down the hallway. Her large slap able ass bouncing with every step that she took. She felt it shimmy and shake. She could have fit a table tray on it. Now she wanted to rest it on her little slut daughters face. She got to the room and flung the door open.

Jeanette looked up at her sister with a hopeful look in her eyes. It quickly died when she realized that the more forceful girl wasn't coming to rescue them all from the debauchery but instead join in.  
"Don't cry Jeanette." Vinny said leaning down and licking at the tears forming on the scholars face. "Doesn't Brittany's big fake dick in your pussy feel so good? It isn't as big as AJ or AL's but it is sooooo much bigger then your husbands! And if you are really good and pleasure the shit out of Brittany and keep on licking me out...well we might let you fuck your own daughter! Won't that just be the best. I mean look at her."

Jeanette's face was pushed back into Vinny's shaved snatch, but she did look out of the corner of her eye. Jessica was sitting on her cousins cock and bouncing up and down while gasping to the high heavens. Jeanette had hopped that her daughter and niece would hold themselves to a higher standard, but the moment that they had been unchained from the wall they had pounced on their cousins dicks and began sucking. Jeanette had seen the entire event from a hidden television monitor.

She had then been paraded in in her pasties and underwear. A dog chain around her neck, and even worse her nipples were aroused and felt as if they were leaking. They couldn't be as she had not produced milk in years. But seeing her daughter suck and lick and kiss that big veiny cock with it's angry red head and bit of foreskin still attached...she had felt the pasties fall right off of her nipples. They were so large and hard that she had no other choice.

She had been broken then and there. She had been broken as easily as her slut daughter had been broken. She was addicted to dick and she had not even touched one yet. All she had been forced to do was lick at Vinny's delicious and tight cunt and allow Brittany to ram her ass and pussy with a large purple and pink dildo. A vibrator had been stuck in her ass and left running. No lube. She was in equal parts pleasure and pain.

"I..I...I want to have sex with my daughter soon."  
"You mean can I please fuck that little slut mistress?" Vinny warned her and spanked her ass. The vibrator gave a jolt and Jeanette groaned in happiness. She loved it! She needed it!

"YES! PLEASE MISTRESS! GIVE ME THE HONOR OF LICKING THE CUM FROM MY DAUGHTER'S PUSSY!"  
"Of course my pet. But first..." Vinny purred and turned to Eleanor who was standing in the doorway and trying to cover her nipples and flick them to life.  
"You. Eleanor. Go over to him. And let him fuck you until he cums. But no foreplay. You haven't earned it yet."  
"Well?" Brittany said angrily as she continued to punish Jeanette's pussy with vigor. "HURRY UP! My son's cock isn't going to get fucked with you standing all the way over there!"

Eleanor did not make eye contact. She tried to catch her daughters eyes but Marcy merely grinned wickedly and continued to lap at the large delicious cock that she hoped would be plunging into her own pussy soon.  
"H-Hello AJ." Eleanor said to the boy. He was sitting on a small throne of pillows. His cock nice and lubed up from his cousin's spit. He looked Eleanor up and down and focused primarily on her hips. They looked so suckable. Not as good as Jeanette's large hips that were bouncing up and down beneath her as she tried to stay upright. Between his moms furious fucking and Vinny's commands Jeanette's mind was far away.

"Here I thought you were the tough one. Now it looks like you are as pathetic as Jeanette." He said with a chuckle that resembled his grandmothers. He slapped his thighs. "Come on and sit down. It's not going to fuck itself." She started forward and straddled him. Her cunt rubbing against his cock and she got even wetter.  
"God. Good. You are this wet just from thinking about it huh?" AJ said with a smirk. Eleanor did not respond. She was too ashamed. She wanted this so badly!  
"Wait. Are you on the pill?" Eleanor shook her head. She and Theodore had fucked so little that it did not matter.  
"So your nephews big fertile cock is going into your tight little unprotected pussy. Perfect fertile ground for planting and growing huh?" He said with a grin before grasping her hips and placing her at the top of his dick. "GOOD!"

He slammed into her and attempted to wrestle her spasming ass down so that she was against his balls. She gasped and groaned. He was so rough! And loud! He was loving it! She then realized that she was too. She was just as loud as him! If not louder! The obscene sound of flesh on flesh, of her gushing around him, or her orgasming just from one single thrust from him inside of her cunt...she was his forever.

She continued to bounce and gasp and even cry a little. She had only these cocks and Vinny's commands...she belonged solely to them. Mind, body, heart and soul. She could not go back to being a good mother to Marcus after this. She could not go back to being a good wife to Theodore. Not after her daughter seeing her turn into a drooling dependent bitchy mess to this cock. Not having felt a real mans cock in her pussy for the first time in her life. It had taken Theodore six weeks to actually get her pregnant...she imagined that AJ would succeeded with this one single fucking.

Eleanor's hair was pulled back and she looked to see Marcus smiling over her.  
"He's good huh?"  
"Sweetheart I-" Eleanor was cut off when her daughter kissed her hard and wrestled her tongue into her mouth.  
"My God I am tongue wrestling with my daughter!" Eleanor thought. Her pussy squirted against AJ's lap and cock. Her large thighs squeezed his hips and she orgasmed again. He burst deep in her womb and he slapped his dick so deeply in that Eleanor's tummy bounced. The sight of a mother and daughter sharing spit was too much and he cam again just by watching.

Marcus smirked. Her mothers mind was gone. She ruled her now. She could tell. She squeezed and massaged her mothers large nipples. Pulling them as far out as she could before releasing them to snap back into place like elastic.  
Vinny smiled. So proud of the sadistic streak that ran in her family. She was so lucky!

Jeanette was desperately licking the cum out of her daughters ruined pussy. It would now only fit those two dicks...Jeanette could not be such a terrible mother that her baby girl would get pregnant. She was doing her best to lick the cum out and swallow it to her own belly. Her pussy and tummy were quivering with the cum going inside of her.  
"Okay Al. Aunty Jeanette is ready for your nice big cock now!" Brittany sang excitedly. Jeanette looked up in fear at the incoming teenager with the stamina of a bull.  
"Noooooo." Jeanette moaned out. The last sound of resistance that came from her for the next few hours.

* * *

"And you are certain that you want to sign away over seven eighths of your combined income along with monthly residual checks?" The lawyer spoke to Simon and Theodore. The two nodded and signed where their wives wanted them to sign. Along with all legal rights to seeing their daughters.  
"Good bye Eleanor." Theodore said softly. She sniffed and stood up.  
"Good riddance." She said as she walked out. She didn't have to deal with his tiny dickless antics. She had two massive ones and over three dozen dildos at their little love compound! She grasped her daughters shoulder and pulled her away with her.

"I gave you good years." Simon said to Jeanette. She could not look him in the eye. She bit her lip and turned and stumbled away. She felt a tremor wash through her. Marcus and Vinny had insisted that she and Eleanor wear vibrators in their pussies while they take their husbands fortunes. Marcus had the control for hers and was turning it all the way to the top setting. She was in a near constant state of excitement.

Jessica was nice enough to leave Eleanor's nearly entirely off.

Vinny was standing in the parking lot with Brittany in a trench coat. Clearly naked underneath. The four girls would have to fuck her in the car. Obviously. AJ popped up in the drivers seat.  
"Well? Celebration orgy back at the compound?" The six ladies applauded the decision. They knew that they had no other choice.

 **Sorry it took so long to get to the lemon and if it was a little short. Please read and review. Thanks for reading. Again they are human. Next chapter is the final one.**

 **Reminder of the characters. Vinny, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor**

 **OC's. AJ, AL,(Brittany's twins) Jessica (Jeanette's daughter[older then twins]) Marcy (Eleanor's daughter[younger then twins])**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well last chapter. Please read and review, interested in writing a follow up for any of my stories. Any suggestions PM me. Would be greatly appreciated. This chapter will be...weird...warnings smut/lemon/sex/lactation/dom &sub relationships/underage?/pregnancy/incest(An awful lot actually) They are all humans in this. Remember to read and review.**

Eleanor stuck her hands beneath the bathroom faucet, cupped some cool water and swallowed greedily. She could probably get some more but she liked to drink it this way. No one had done the dishes for a few days. Everyone was just too busy fucking. She didn't blame them, she was right there with them. After all sex with relatives was pretty fucking great.

She quickly refilled her cupped hands and drank some more. Some of it dribbled down her bare arms, beaded on her chest before flowing between her large mountainous breasts and dripped down her large pregnant belly. She rubbed her tummy affectionately. She had the fucked stupid eyes of a breeding cow. She had trouble remembering her name somedays. But she did remember a few things.

Such as that she had four little squirmers inside of her. She would swear that she felt them sometimes in there. She affectionately banged on her belly like a bongo drum. She cupped some more water and drank. She caught her eyes in the mirror and blew herself a kiss. She had never thought that she could be this sexy, this attractive. This pregnant! She had more then just a glow around her she had a supernova aura exploding around herself.

"Mommy what are you doing?" The pregnant Eleanor had to waddle in a small circle to the authoritative voice. Standing in the doorway was her daughter Marcy. The girl was also topless claiming that it was better for her own baby. Her small yet perky breasts with their plucky little nipples standing proudly out. She had a cowboy hat on and her hair was in pigtails. She was wearing ass less chaps. Her cute little bottom standing out triumphantly. Eleanor was a little jealous of her younger daughters adorable little derriere but she at least had sheer size on her. Eleanor resembled an Amazon. She wasn't sure when she had become sexier but it must have come about when she began to fuck the boys.

"Oh hello sweetie I was just-" Marcy cracked her riding crop against the doorway and quirked an eyebrow.  
"Breeding cows shouldn't speak you know."  
"I-I know sweetheart I just-"She stopped when she saw her adorable little girl raise the crop again. Eleanor nodded and lowered her head. Her hair was in a thick blonde bun on the top of her head. She began to waddle past her daughter only to get the crop against her ass cheeks. She jumped at the sting before remembering. Marcy said it out loud anyway.

"It's milking day cow. That means all breeding heifers walk like cows." Eleanor got down onto her hands and knees and began to crawl. Her breasts were almost touching the ground, the same went with her large belly. The four babies were sleeping, she could tell. She hoped that the little precious babies didn't know that their mommy was such a slut, otherwise they might take advantage of her like their big sister.

Eleanor crawled, she was painted like a cow and even looked a little like one. Her head low, the dumb look in her eyes, how large and udder like her tits had become. The black and white coloring only added to the deception.

Eleanor walked down the hallway, Marcy occasionally slapping her side and wiggling ass to keep her moving. Some body paint sticking to the riding crop. Eleanor allowed herself to be lead. It was nice just letting her daughter call all of the shots. She didn't have to think and let herself just be completely and utterly dominated.

They got to the main milking room where the rest of the family was currently camping out. Vinny, Brittany, Jeanette, AJ, AL and Jessica all already in the midst of the milking times. Marcy and Jessica were always first because they always produced the least amount of milk. Not even a solid gallon between the two of them, much to their embarrassment. However the rest of them more then made up for that.

Brittany made about four gallons of breast milk. She of course was angry that hers was the lowest number and would complain afterwards about how she needed to do something to get her numbers up.

Eleanor only produced about six gallons, three per breast. She didn't know why Brittany complained about it. It made her sore to carry around so much milk inside of her. It made her feel bloated and sensitive, as if any little touch would set her off and she would just send milk splashing everywhere.

Vinny produced five gallons and said that she had never made that much before, and would then congratulate the grandchildren for really bringing her to her full potential.

Jeanette produced ten gallons total. And Vinny was determined to get her up to a solid twelve before the month was over. It fit as Jeanette had the biggest breasts out of all of them. She also seemed to be the most sensitive up there.  
Jeanette had also gotten the big end of the stick when it came to pregnancies. While Jessica and Marcy had only one bun in each of their ovens, thank god honestly, Eleanor knew that they were not entirely ready to be mothers and to have the same amount of children as her would be a bit too much. Eleanor was having four babies, Brittany was having five, and Vinny was having triplets again (She hoped that they would be better compared to the last batch, she really wanted them to take after AJ and AL their fathers, as opposed to their grandfather Alvin who Vinny continued to call a mistake.) Jeanette was having seven babies.

Eleanor would hear her at night talking to all of them pushed up inside of her. She was surprised that the woman had not burst by now. So much milk, so many babies. She would probably have to produce twenty to thirty gallons to even keep up with their hunger.

All four woman had their hair in buns, their asses were branded with Vinny's ass brand a large V. And they each were painted like cows. It was to make the experience more sexual. And by god it worked. Eleanor always cam a little bit when she was being milked. It was orgasmic. And that meant very little when the boys would start to fuck them.

Yeah they were fucked and milked simultaneously. Vinny said that it released more endorphins hormones into the milk and made it taste better. Eleanor did not know about all of that but she did know that it made her feel god damn incredible when she was being fucked by her nephew, the father of her four children, and being milked by her rough around the edges daughter.

Marcy loved it when she was in charge of her mother and her sexual appetites. almost more then she enjoyed controlling her silly little aunty Jeanette. Everyone enjoyed controlling Jeanette, she was just so easy to surrender to any sort of sexual punishment or game no matter how humiliating. She even had sex on public a few times.

Marcy moved her mother until she was over her customary buckets. They were large, stainless steel and industrial. It was empty and clean, the perfect place for Eleanor's large ballon sized breasts to fit and be milked.  
"Be gentle?" Eleanor begged. Her daughter smirked down at her mother before kissing her deeply on the lips.  
"Not a chance my little dairy cow. Hey AL!" She shouted to her cousin who was ramming his thick cock into Brittany's puffy pussy lips. They were red and white, raw from fucking and covered in his semen. He had ejaculated a good four times into her pregnant pussy.

"She's already pregnant enough. Get over here and fuck this pregnant little sow." AL nodded and walked up behind Eleanor who stiffened and shivered as she felt Marcy begin to pull and pluck at her were hard, then diamond hard, and then melting with milk as it shot out and coated the bottom. Marcy continued to milk her mother as Vinny and Brittany cuddled on the floor and exchanged kisses as they watched the erotic sight of AL and AJ fuck their aunts in the ass while they were milked by their daughters.

"This is so hot." Brittany said. She was totally empty, she had no idea how she produced so much milk but she was starting to get prouder of it.  
"That is the hottest thing that I have ever seen." Vinny said as she affectionately nuzzled her little cum dumpster milk slut. Brittany was the perfect second in command. She thought that she was being forceful but Vinny had broken any actual rebellion from her a long time ago.

"Oh God..." Jeanette said as she felt AJ poke himself into her tight little asshole. She reluctantly allowed him to stick it in before gasping in joy. Her ass cheeks squeezed to keep him trapped within herself.  
"No talking milk tank." Jessica chastised her mother and pull sharply down on the nipple in her hand. More milk shot out. The bucket was almost full and would go with the others. She hoped that they didn't accidentally break her mother, they needed her to produce as much milk as possible. And she wanted her to lovingly raise her six babies. Jessica was so happy that she was going to get six playmates in the future. And if she was super lucky one or two of them might just be an actual mate.

AJ tucked into fucking Jeanette. The big tit bilk slut could only allow herself to be milked dry and fucked by the big dick monster already moving her organs around. She wasn't being ass fucked she was being organ fucked, soul fucked, she was being fucked straight to the core of her being. She had no idea how that was even possible. All she knew was that AJ was the greatest lover that she had ever had and at least half of the babies inside of her was from his powerful and fertile seed. She saw the way that Jessica looked at him in awe and love. The girl was wrapped around his little finger, and she couldn't even fit both hands around his large and powerful cock. Jeanette groaned as more of her hot milk splashed in the barrel and some of his hot cum splashed inside of her tight little bright pink asshole. Her cunt contracted and she reached up to rub at it.

"Moo. Mooooo" She said. Everyone paused. Eleanor looked up at her sister and observed how Jeanette had her tongue lolling out of her mouth, how Jeanette had her tits dribbling white pure milk and how she was wriggling her ass and finger fucking herself like a desperate whore in heat. Jeanette was completely dependent on these Eleanor knew that like her sisters she would be soon to follow, as joyfully deviant as Jeanette and as forcefully voyeuristic as Brittany.

She gasped when AL cam deep inside of her snatch and coated the inside of her womb white as a snowstorm. She giggled and then began to laugh loudly, her eyes had gone blank with lust and desire. She now could only form one word in her mind.

Cock. Cock. Cock!

* * *

"That the last of it Vinny?" The farmer asked the woman as he picked up a quart and swore. "Why you had twice as much when I came by last week."  
"Word travels fast." The big breasted grandmother of four and soon to be grandmother of _twenty four_ shrugged in response "I can't control demand all I can do is supply."

There were around three quarts of milk left, out of the initial one hundred. They could have probably sold it as gallons but this meant more people bought their supply and were more willing to pay the price.  
Hey they had a bunch of people in one house they had to make a living somehow. And what better way for four pregnant woman, two pregnant teenagers and two teenage boys( Who were obviously not the fathers as they were all related and no one in society would ever think that two boys could sire that many children) then for them to travel an hour away every two weeks and then sell their fresh, non pasteurized, delicious, sweet whole milk to a farmers market and sell it in quarts four bucks each?

It wasn't like it was a crime. And in fact business was booming with them being asked to put some aside every now and again. No one blamed them, the milk was delicious and oh so creamy.  
The farmer examined the price before pulling out his cash. "This is the best damn milk I have ever tasted. Reminds me of hime." He said with a small grin before continuing "Sometimes I mix it with milk from the grocery store and it tastes even better. I don't know what you are giving those heifers but they are doing one hell of a job."

"Why thank you! that means so much!" Vinny said cheerfully. AJ and AL were busy packing up. The market was almost over and this guy was their last customer. They knew how much Vinny liked to get home. She didn't entirely trust her cum tanks alone. She liked to be around and fuck them if she boys didn't blame their grandmother, they were also horny for their mothers nice tight pink pussy.  
"You are taking after your heifers yourself." The man said before chortling and walking away. Vinny giggled and waved delicately after him.  
"Enjoy your milk!" She called before the good natured smile dropped and a lustful hungry one replaced it. She turned to the two boys who had loaded up her truck .  
"Just goes to show you boys." Vinny said as she walked over with a swing in her sensual hips. "All men love a pregnant woman in overalls."  
"Well can you blame them grandma?" AJ said as he spanked her ass and she hissed at him playfully. "You wear those babies well. Can't wait to actually meet them."

 **Well that took care of a week or so. Sorry if the lemon was sort of short and mostly just world building. Sort of surprised that there is not more stories harem wise in this fandom. Oh well.**

 **Remember to read and review. Again any of my stories that you guys have an idea for just PM me and I will see if it catches my attention. I would also love to see fanart or something of my writing that would be pretty awesome, for any of the stories not just my AATC stuff. Would appreciate seeing more reviews for my other stories.**


End file.
